


untitled love song

by hyuckiesboy (Theoo)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/hyuckiesboy
Summary: this one’s for you
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	untitled love song

hongjoong laughs, the sound melodic like wind threading through silver chimes. seonghwa is smiling widely - too wide, the breeze drying his lips - as hongjoong blesses the universe with his presence. flowers bloom at his fingertips, all the stars in the sky twinkle in his eyes. fairy dust clings to his clothes, his hair, the corner of his mouth, everywhere really. hongjoong calls his name, soft, tiny hands outstretched. seonghwa reaches it for it. the world is encapsulated in snow in that moment, standing perfectly still. there is nothing but white. blue, bluer than blue can get, sand against his palms and the mirage of water on the ocean floor. the strong smell of citrus, freshly picked and bright. so sweet, love captured in a single bite of an orange. its dazzling. seonghwa wants it. hongjoong giggles, his eyes twinkle, catching the brilliant glow of the sun. and he dances away, laughing as he goes. there is a ghost of a touch, could-be kisses and almost-there romances. seonghwa follows.


End file.
